


Open Window at Saint-Jeannet

by joplin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anniversary, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joplin/pseuds/joplin
Summary: Dean and Cas celebrate their five year anniversary in the beauty of the French countryside.This was written for a prompt to create a piece based off of Raoul Dufy's painting "Open Window at Saint-Jeannet," pictured at the top of the fic.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	Open Window at Saint-Jeannet

Dean stood in front of the open window, letting the warm, sweet air of late evening wash over him. He still couldn’t believe they were doing this, but when Cas had asked- so cautiously optimistic, eyes lit up with the potential for hope- Dean couldn’t have told him no. And hell, it’s not like he could complain anyway. The view here was as beautiful as anything he’d ever seen.

The horizon was just shifting from deep pink to orange as he heard and then felt Cas come up behind him. Shower-wet hair pressing into Dean’s neck had him shivering slightly, but he leaned back into the touch just the same. Dean felt an arm slip around his waist as he turned to press a light kiss against Cas’s ear; Cas hummed in response, nuzzling closer.

“Tell me you’re not drinking coffee at 9pm,” Dean chided playfully, catching the scent in the fresh breeze. “It’s decaf,” Cas murmured into neck. He braced his arm around Dean’s shoulder so he could take a sip withouting moving his head. “We don’t _have_ decaf, babe,” Dean laughed, able at least to appreciate the earnestness with which Cas had lied.

“Oh,” Cas breathed out, with a kiss to the shoulder. “Then I guess I am.”

Dean sighed another laugh, jimmying his own arm around to pull Cas into a proper hug. This moment was more than anyone could dream of, he thought. Celebrating five years together- hell, _seventeen_ , really- felt like a dream, and- hey, sue him- he’d wanted it to be special. There was a time when he would have been afraid of overdelivering with a grand gesture, but those days were long past. Instead, he was mortified that whatever he did wouldn’t live up to what Cas wanted. So, he’d done the impossible and just... asked.

“If we could do anything,” he’d whispered one night as they drifted towards sleep, “what would you have us do?” The answer “I would show you the world,” had been simple, but Dean could tell there were about a million words built up behind it.

So here they now stood, wrapped up together in a cottage overlooking Saint-Jeannet. They had spent days south at the beach, at the Matisse (Cas looking at the paintings, Dean looking at Cas) and even one on what Cas had referred to as a “crepe crawl.” But none of them, Dean thought, compared to these quiet moments at the cottage.

“I love you,” he said, because it was true. Because he had spent so much time denying himself the saying of it, and now it just got to be one of those fundamental statements of the universe. _The sky is blue. The sun is warm. I love you._

Cas peaked up at him through the wild tangle of his dark hair. When Dean had first started saying it a few years ago, Cas would look at him with fond curiosity, like he was trying to figure out what exactly he had just done to merit it. (“Just makin’ up for lost time,” Dean had smiled bashfully, speaking half to the floor. His cheeks had blazed red as he mumbled, “Don’t gotta earn it, ‘s just always true.”) So, while his eyes no longer met the words with curiosity, they did still glow bright with wonder- and a fondness that still made Dean feel dizzy.

“I love you,” Cas whispered back up. Even now, hearing Cas direct those words at him pulled a shy smile onto his lips and a heat across his cheeks. “More than anything,” Cas added, still looking up in wonder.

Dean hugged Cas in tighter and rubbed a slow circle along his back as he reveled in the fact that he was _allowed_ to want this- allowed to say so, even. He could tell Cas anything, and it would be safe. He raked his eyes once more across the fields of flowers outside before looking down into sweet, blue eyes. “More than everything,” he whispered back.

Cas’s expression changed into the softest, deepest of smiles, and the next thing Dean knew, he was being kissed. It was full of intention and devotion and a million words that didn’t need saying but would be later anyway, and Dean let himself melt into it. Reaching up to take the hand cradling his face into one of his own, he trailed his other hand up Cas’s back and into his hair. He could feel Cas’s coffee mug pressing into his back, but he didn’t mind; it made him smile, actually.

The kiss ended in the same kind of daze it had begun in, taking Dean a moment to notice that Cas was leaning into him differently now. Their foreheads were pressed together, and Cas was resting his free hand on Dean’s neck.

“Dean,” Cas whispered softly. It fell from his lips with a reverence, like it was the most heartfelt, revelatory word he knew. In answer, Dean tilted his head just enough to brush a kiss onto the corner of Cas’s mouth. He took in a slow, deep breath, holding Cas more tightly to his chest and letting himself be dizzied by the mingling scents of aftershave and coffee and the sea.

“Here,” Dean murmured into Cas’s neck, carefully twisting to take the mug from his husband’s hand and set it on the windowsill. “Let’s go to bed.” Cas hummed again as he let Dean’s hand run down his arm to twine their fingers together and lead him out of the room.

They would have all day- and the next, and the next- to explore the world. Right now, they were all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! As always, please feel free to send prompts! Much love xx


End file.
